


Isolation

by MrsMarrett



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMarrett/pseuds/MrsMarrett
Summary: Tiny little drabble containing some of my Tatias inner dialogue. Topic is as stated.





	Isolation

Ignorance was not indeed, bliss. That had been a lie that plagued her thoughts for years, a phrase that over the centuries was passed around slightly from person to person, instilling false hope into one’s mindset and that  _infuriated_  her. It was absolutely tragic that so many found solace in that fable. That…  ** _deception_**.

**OH** , how  _nice_  it would have been to have continued to be that innocent, to fall for the lies of men and women who knew no better.   
  
…. And what a  **DEJECTING** day it had been when she stopped believing in fairytales and began to live in the reality of her fated nightmare.   
  
The series of events in her life had led her to believe that the very basis of her existence was built upon selfishness and death. A grim phenomenon that went from innocent, beguiling and brave to dismal and catastrophic. A walking capricious anomaly is what she had become, someone who had fought the odds of the cards that had been dealt, someone who rose above all trials and tribulations that had been fronted, a face duplicated and imitated over and over as a result of selfish fasciation; an ancient mis product of love, sacrifice and the inability to relinquish.   
  
What she had become was a false illusion of strength, holding on to fragments of her past, a past that  was now long gone but the only element that remained was the one of what was  and what never came to be.   
  
… And as usual, Tatiana was alone.   
  
Again.


End file.
